


A Jedi's Love

by AhsokaTano_62



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_62/pseuds/AhsokaTano_62
Summary: This is a altanet universe where everything we know is different. Jedi are allowed to marry and have children which they do and the story line with change.This fanfiction will be set between Ep1 and Ep6 with drastic change made to the timeline there will be chapters from the clone wars to.
Relationships: Dooku | Darth Tyranus/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	1. Backstory Pt.1

_**'Disclaimer I'm trying to figure out my writing style so if something changes or there are bad chapter that's the reason'** _

A long time ago in a galaxy far far way the force played a game of heads and tails with a family called the Skywalker's one time it landed on heads and the galexy was plunged into chaos like never seen before the other time tails where the galaxy prospered under the Skywalker's. This the force played the game one more time but the outcome well we'll find out soon enough...

Count Edward Dooku had only one child and his name was Qui-Gon Jinn-Dooku, the birth of Qui-Gon nearly killed mother and child but on that day the force was kind.

Edward and Elizabeth only hoped that Qui-Gon would have such luck in his marriage. So when he married a Stewjon woman named Lily Kenobi, hope was given, the two had a beautiful first year of marriage and by the end Lily was pregnant with their first born but happiness did not last and Lily died straight after the birth of their son Obi-wan Kenobi-Jinn Dooku.

Qui-Gon was devastated and the death of his wife but he knew that he could not abandon their son so he bottled up his pain and focused on raising their son in a happy loving home. During this time Qui-Gon second padawan Redarr was spending a lot of time with a banker named Hego Damask II (Darth Plagueis) and began to change, for all the wrong reasons instead of being the kind and happy young 16 year old who had a promising future,, he became prudent and rude disobeying the council and every shot he got. The anger and impulse in him grew as well pushing him closer to Plagueis and Sideous and the Dark side.

Five years after Lily death Qui-Gon was on there way to Serenno for Christmas when he had to make an landing on Tatooine to refuel. During his search for a gift for Obi-wan,Qui-Gon had entered a junk shop of a toydarian named Watto. He told Watto what he was looking for and while the toydarian went looking for the part he met a beautiful slave women named Shmi Skywalker.

The moment he laid eyes on the women it was like the force had shifted, he began to have feelings he had not felt since Lily and he knew Shmi felt the same way. So when Watto returned with the part he needed he excused himself to go and get the money for the part form his ship.

While on the ship he had contacted his mother and father explaining what had happened . Both parents smiled at each other and told him to perches Shmis freedom and bring her to Serenno, after sending over a million credits that work on Tatooine he went back to the shop and paid for the part then after speaking to Shmi she was shocked about this man she had just met offering to by her freedom in exchange for her leaving Tatooine with hum. But she could not deny how she felt any longer and accepted the offer.

So Qui-Gon argued with the Toydarian and ended up paying just 10 thousand for Shmi freedom in Qui-Gon mind she was worth a lot more and the location of her tracking device so he could remove it and then they left. Shmi was brought to Serenno where she met Edward and Elizabeth, the older couple were so happy to find out that Qui-Gon was in love again and both saported the mach.

After a year of courting the couple then married the union brought a new child to the force the chosen one his name was Anakin Skywalker-Jinn Dooku. Obi-wan being 6 years old was overjoyed to have a baby brother to play with and when he held his brother for the first time a bond was created that no-one could ever break.

_________________________________________

( **Going back in time for a second)**

A year after Obi-wan's birth on the planet of Kalevala there born to the Lord and Lady a daughter they named Satine she was the first born and was raised to be a very strong diplomat.

Two years before Anakin's birth on the beautiful planet of Naboo in the lakeside city of Varykirio a daughter was born named Padmé Amidala Naberrie to Ruwee and Jobel and her big sister Sola. She would grow to be a very strong voice in the senate.


	2. Backstory Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a good idea to give you a backstory to what happened before the story begins. So here you have it, not like the first chapter was not enough. I have to add more.

Edward trained Qui-Gon until his Knight-hood at the age of twenty that same year Qui-Gon took on a thirteen yer old human-male named Redarr as his padawan the boy was kind and caring with the purest of hearts they had a good few years of apprenticeship until Redarr met a banker named Hugo Damask II during this time Qui-Gon had met and married Lily Kenobi a daughter of a Senator from Stewjon. The master and apprentice relationship began to crack and when Obi-wan was born it was almost like Redarr resented the child. 

A year before Qui-Gon met Shmi, Redarr had disappeared for three days, he would do this every month and the high council began to notice his disappearance that the more he did it more he changed it was like something or someone was changing him, after months of the council doubt a "terrorist attack" was done to the temple after that Redarr disappeared causing his bond with Qui-Gon to brake it did not take the council long to put two and two together and vowed that he was ever caught he would be sentences to life or death. 

Chanceler Valorem put a large bounty on his head but he was kicked out of office soon after and replaced with Palpetine who of course removed the bounty with-out the Jedi knowledge after his succession a cloud of darkness fell upon Coruscant.

When Lily was pregnant with Obi-wan a plague plunge the people of Stewjon killing Lily and almost killing Obi-wan. After six years of raising Obi-wan, Qui-Gon had to make a fewll landing on the planet of Tatooine where he met Shmi Skywaler, you could describe the first time they met as love at first sight but Qui-Gon was determined to free Shmi and after they had spoken and Qui-Gon had payed for Shmi they went to Serenno where Edward and Elizabeth both approved of the match after a year of courting the were married and sunset in the gardens of the Jedi Temple, three month later Shmi discover she was pregnant and nine month later the welcomed the baby boy Anakin Skywaler-Jinn Dooku. 

When he had his midichlorians tested the council were astonished he had the highest on record but none of the order thought about the prophecy of the chosen one being him because he was born to two perents. Everyone except Dooku,Windu,Yoda and Qui-Gon but the decided against telling anyone else about their theory to give Anakin the best life he could have and not put pressure on him that was not needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Anakin was nine and Obi-wan was fiftyteen Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were sent on a mission to Mandalore where the Duchess Satine was residing.The next few chapters will revolve around Obi-wan and Satine early relationship
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions you want to give me or any spelling problems you find PLEASE let me now and I will try my best to take into consideration your ideas and will correct my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestions you want to give me or any spelling problems you find PLEASE let me now and I will try my best to take into consideration your ideas and will correct my mistakes.


End file.
